Faden HarrisThe Departure
by FadenHarris
Summary: Faden has been living her life for as long as she could remember as the typical New York girl, but on her 11th birthday she recieves 2 letters, one from the board for Orphans and the other the offical hogwarts letter and deciedes to keep the hogwarts lett


On a street in a neighborhood where nothing is what it seams, many have suffered a big loss yet the world has gained hope. The boy who lived and the girl less known are spared this night.  
  
Sirius pushed threw the rubble of a burned down house, he picked up a small child. a girl he guessed from her pink pajamas. Slightly torn and tattered but under the rips barley visible and not seen by Sirius was a small lightning bolt scar on her right side. Sirius recognized the small girl as Faden Harris, the Potters cousin from James' side. He placed the still sleeping girl near a tree. He ran to the Potter house, Dreading the death of his childhood friend James, his wife Lilly, and there son Harry. Luckily, the Potter house was still standing and Sirius ran inside, James and Lilly were dead but he found Harry, still crying. He bundled Harry up and ran outside where he found Hagrid. He gave Harry to Hagrid and told him to take his flying motorcycle. Hagrid asked if Sirius was coming and Sirius told him that he had something to take care of. Sirius watched Hagrid ride off and then ran to where he hid Faden. Sirius took Faden and disappeared. Faden woke with a start; her dream was more realistic than it had ever been. She never knew much of her parents and wondered if her dream was real, then she got out of her bed and stretched, she looked in the mirror, her blackish brown hair was a mess as she stared at her scar on her side, it had always been there and she still did not know why. "Faden?!" called a voice from down stairs. Faden threw on the nearest pair of pants and a t-shirt and ran down the stairs she looked into the kitchen and saw her foster mother "Yes Michelle?" Faden responded with a tone of curiosity. She took her seat at the table and wondered what could have been so important that she could not sleep until two. The short blond woman that was sitting at the table pushed a letter to Faden. "The post has brought you two letters this morning, but this one is from the board so I want you to open it up first" Faden had just turned 11 and she guessed it was just another birthday letter from the people at the board but Faden took the letter and opened it she unfolded the letter and read it  
  
Dear Miss Faden E. Harris We are pleased to inform you that the American Board for Orphan children in cooperation with the British branch has found a living relative of yours who has just become of age to adopt you.  
  
Faden looked at Michelle she had a tear running down her cheek "They found a blood relative of mine" Faden whipped the tear from her cheek. And kept reading  
  
She will pick you up at London airport on a day to be scheduled with us. All her info is included on the other sheet included in this. P.s Happy Birthday Faden  
  
Faden looked at the other paper "Well I guess we'll find out what she looks like now." Faden read the other paper then placed it all back in the envelope. She ate her breakfast in silence then looked at her foster mother "I can write to you" she said. Her foster mother looked at her "I will call them later today and schedule your flight, go start packing your things". Faden started walking up the stairs when Michelle said "Faden, here don't forget your other letter, this one looks like it is from one of your friends" Michelle handed the letter to Faden and she walked up the stairs to her room. Faden fed her cat Maddie and put the letter on her bedside table then started to make her bed. She wondered why there was no return address on the letter, it simply read in emerald ink: Miss Faden Harris 555-64 436st Howard Beach Ny 11414  
  
Faden finished making her bed and picked up the letter she turned it over and it had the letter "H" used to seal the letter. Faden opened the envelope carefully trying not to rip any part of it. She unfolded the parchment and read the letter to her self:  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Students shall be required to report to the chamber of reception appon arrival. The date for which shall be duly advised. The Hogwarts express will leave promptly at 11 o'clock on September the first.  
  
Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.  
  
We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage.  
  
Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos  
  
Professor McGonaglle  
  
The second page that Faden saw was just as curious as the first had been, but Faden kept reading   
  
First years WILL require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes  
  
2. One plain pointed hat for everyday wear  
  
3. One pair of Dragon-Hide Gloves  
  
and the following set of books:  
  
1. 'The standard book of spells' by Maranda Goshawk  
  
2. 'A thousand magical herbs and fungi' by Phillida Spore  
  
3. 'A history of magic' by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
4. 'Magical theroy' by Adalbert Waffling  
  
5. 'A beginners guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch  
  
6. 'Magical drafts and potions' by Arsenus Jigger  
  
7. 'Fantastic beast and where to find them" by Newt Scamander  
  
8. 'The dark forces: A guide to self protection' by Trimble  
  
All students must be equipped with:  
  
1. One wand  
  
2. One standard size two pewter Cauldron  
  
And may bring if they desire, an owl, a cat, a rat, or a toad.  
  
Martie Spellsworth  
  
Cheif Attendent of Witchcraft Provisions  
  
Faden then saw a third piece of parchment attached to the second, she thought to her self that it was all a big joke but something told her that she should keep reading so she did: Dear Miss Harris Please do not be alarmed by this letter it is not a prank, Everything will be explained to you by your cousin Caroline once you get to London. I am looking forward to seeing you and I think your cousins are too. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Faden thought for a moment then decided that she would not tell Michelle about the letter or the part about her being a witch. Later that week the plane was gassed and ready to go as Faden stood near the window looking quite scared but then Michelle put her arm around Faden and hugged her. Faden picked up the cat carrier and took her carry on bag from Michelle. She walked down the catwalk towards the plane and away from her life; she had worked so hard to establish her life here in New York. Faden looked at Michelle and saw all that she had tried so hard to be then looked at the plane and saw what she had been looking for all along, the place where she belonged. She boarded the plane and put her luggage in the compartment, and placed the cat carrier at her feet. Faden looked out the window as the plane took off; she looked at the skyline as she rose higher and higher until it was all just too small to recognize. Faden drifted off to sleep while the plane was over the Pacific Ocean. 


End file.
